


tear out all of your tenderness

by rabbles



Series: run me like a river [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brat Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Bullying, Cages, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hybrids, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, kittynyoung, pupbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/pseuds/rabbles
Summary: "She had only been in the house for a few weeks but Beommie had managed to spend most of it in his crate. He played too hard, wouldn't leave her alone, kept stealing her toys. At least that's what Youngjae was convinced was happening."There's a kitten hybrid in the apartment and her favorite game is tormenting the puppy.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: run me like a river [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	tear out all of your tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by tamwise gamgee luv u bebe
> 
> thank you to bird nation for always encouraging the bullshit, esp mel, jangs, and zen. you da realest.
> 
> welcome to the fuckin hybrid circus babes. jjp are youngjaes pet hybrids, kitty jinri's got a pussy and she loves tormenting pupbeom.
> 
> title from howl by florence + the machines

He was in his crate again. 

Youngjae liked to click his teeth and tut when his puppy misbehaved, he always looked so disappointed at Beommie. His tail would droop and he'd lay his ears flat, embarrassed at his own bad behavior. Beommie would curl up in his cage under his nest and sulk until he either got let out or fell asleep.

Beommie had tried to argue that it wasn't his fault. The kitten had goaded him into chasing her around the apartment and only started yowling when Beommie had caught up with her and stuck his nose in her soft tawny hair. Their owner had come into the living room and seen his puppy crowding over the kitten and pawing at her waist. He'd immediately grabbed him by his collar and hauled him off.

"Bad dog, Beommie." He whined as Youngjae pulled him off of her and to the corner of the living room where his crate sat, catty corner from the couch. It was bigger than it should have been, to accommodate Beommie's wide shoulders and full of blankets and toys. "You know you can't play with the kitten, puppy. You're too rough, you could hurt her." Beommie glanced at the kitten as Youngjae opened his crate and pulled him inside.

Jinri was still laying on the floor where Youngjae had caught them, watching Beommie getting locked up. She was on her knees with her back arched and her hands tucked into her chest. 

Her cheek was smushed into the hardwood, her pretty cat eyes round and dancing at the puppy in his crate again. She smiled at him sweetly and her white tail flicked above her, pleased with getting the puppy in trouble again. 

Every time her tail moved it made her baby blue skirt slide up and by the look in Jinri's eyes she knew he was watching it.

She had only been in the house for a few weeks but Beommie had managed to spend most of it in his crate. He played too hard, wouldn't leave her alone, kept stealing her toys. At least that's what Youngjae was convinced was happening. The puppy was too excited about having another pet in the house and needed to be retrained.

But she'd been the one who always started it! Beommie was always careful, he knew he was bigger and stronger than Jinri. She was the one who pinched him and took his toys and made her chase him. She was the one who rubbed herself on his blankets so her pretty white hair was everywhere. She even sat in his lap and tugged on his ears and tail and giggled when it made him growl. Bitten his hands with her too sharp teeth just to see him swipe at her.

Until she saw Youngjae coming to check on them. Then she'd start whining and pouting at their owner so Beommie would get put in his crate for the rest of the day.

Trouble is, Beommie fell for it every time. 

Jinri was so pretty, and she smelled nice, and her skin felt so soft under his hands that he always ended up pinning her under him or rutting against her thigh like an untrained stray dog, his cock aching despite the leather collar snugly holding him at the base. Jinri always purred and arched into it until Youngjae came around the corner. Then she scratched at him and complained.

It was no different today. Jinri came up behind Youngjae and hugged him. "He's so mean, oppa," she warbled, grinning at Beommie tucked into his crate. His soft floppy ears were tucked into the side of his head. Jinri nuzzled into Youngjae's shoulder, her powder blue collar jingling. "Beommie's a bully." Her pretty white tail flicked and then wrapped around Youngjae's leg. The ribbon their owner had carefully tied to the end of her tail matched her collar and the ends of it dragged up and down Youngjae's thigh.

Now Youngjae hums and scratches between one of Jinri's white ears. She purrs and sticks her tongue out at Beommie when their owner's not looking. Beommie just whines and thumps his tail against the floor of the crate as Youngjae watches him. "He's not a bully, kitten. Beommie just gets too excited and forgets how little you are." Jinri hums and nips at Youngjae's fingers. "Let's get you some milk, Jinri. It's almost naptime and oppa's getting sleepy." He laughs and tugs her away from Beommie sulking in his crate towards the kitchen. 

Jinri glances back at Beommie and smirks, the little bells on her collar laughing at him too. Beommie just frowns and burrows into his blankets. He finds his old stuffed cat toy and digs his teeth into it.

∆∆∆∆∆∆

Beommie jerks awake. It's late, the apartment is dark and quiet and Beommie stretches inside his nest. He's curled up inside his blankets and pillows with the toy still partially in his mouth. His eyes are puffy from sleep and he keeps them screwed shut. Beommie burrows further into his nest and huffs when he can still smell Jinri and her slick. She must've snuck into his crate again and rubbed herself over his nest because the scent is stronger than he remembered.

His shoulder pops and he sighs. Frowns. Scents the air again. Jinri's scent wasn't in his blanket, it was above him. There was a low purring noise too. Was his crate moving? 

"Puppy."

Beommie's eyes snap open and as he looks up he sees Jinri. Straddling the top of his crate, naked, and mewling. Her ears are pressed back and her tail is flicking violently in the air. Jinri's irises are moons, just the hint of her yellow coloring showing along the edges. It's dark, but from the low light spilling in from the kitchen he can still see the blush staining her cheeks. Her plush mouth is open too, Jinri's thick little tongue peeking out where she's panting.

His eyes drag down her body. Pretty teardrop-shaped tits and her puffy nipples now hard and straining in the cold air. Her tummy was soft, too many treats and days spent laying in the sunshine for anything else, and it jiggles with every haggard breath Jinri takes.

"Puppy. I brought you a treat." 

Beommie's eyes travel down further and he groans. Pressed up against the bars is Jinri's naked cunt, the metal spreading her apart. Her poor clit is red and sticking out of her hood. Soaked and puffy, her cunt keeps spasming open and leaking out her slick and. Something else. It makes Beommie's cock throb around his leather collar.

Without thinking, Beommie pulls himself out of his nest and presses his face right against the bars. He and Jinri both moan at the same time as Beommie drags his tongue over her cunt through the bars. He can't quite reach enough to tongue fuck her properly, the bars are too close together and the angle's too high, but he can lap at her cunt and rub his nose against her clit.

Jinri sighs and grabs onto the edge of his cage. Beommie's head swims as the scent he caught before sharpens and makes his nostrils flare until he's tasting something besides Jinri's slick. It's bitter and tacky, and when it catches up with him Beommie groans and palms his chubbing cock through his sleep pants. The leather digs into the skin but he just ignores it. "Can you taste it puppy? Oppa played with kitten before." She tries to grind down onto his tongue and moans. 

More of their owner’s come slips out of Jinri's cunt and into Beommie's waiting mouth. She mewls as he helps drag it out of her puffy, used cunt, and drinks it down. "Jinri." Beommie murmurs directly into her cunt, rubbing her clit against his nose and smelling the way her scent peaks like it always does when he rumbles her name. 

Jinri yowls and her thighs shake as Beommie keeps cleaning her out, chasing Youngjae's come with his tongue and then just her slick running out to meet him. "Fuck. Cmon, puppy." Jinri's sweet voice sounds wrecked. 

Her hands run up and down her sides and then cup her tits. She pants and stares at Beommie's face for a split second, then her whole body jerks.

She stifles a shriek and her tail whips as she comes on Beommie's tongue. Her cunt clenches and spasms around his tongue and more of her slick pulses out and into his mouth and over his chin. Jinri's hips jerk and rock the crate as she purrs and tweaks her nipples. 

Beommie humps against his hand, his cock forgotten, as he keeps thrusting his tongue into her and rubbing his nose against her clit. Drives Jinri into a second orgasm right after her first one, if her yelps and the sudden gush of slick coating his jaw and neck tell Beommie anything.

Slowly, Jinri lifts herself off of the crate into a puddle of limbs on the floor next to Beommie. He whines at the loss of her slick cunt against his face and humps against his hand, his cock hard and neglected. She watches him and smirks, face flushed, and slick leaking a puddle on their owner's hardwood but still in charge of him. "Aw, is puppy hard? Did you pop your knot eating oppa's come out of Jinri's cunt?" 

Beommie whines low in his throat and shakes his head, his face burning. She knows he can't knot with the leather ring, Youngjae didn't like his pets making messes. His face and neck are wet and covered in her slick and he can feel his cock throbbing, his hindbrain going haywire at her scent covering him. Beommie just ruts into his open palm, mindless. Jinri watches for a moment, mesmerized, then scrunches up her face. "I'm gonna tell oppa you're making a mess in your bed if you don't stop."

He stops, stares at her with wide eyes. She smiles wickedly and her tail curls around her naked waist. "You're such a dumb mutt. Oppa needs to put that cage back on your puppycock to make you behave." 

The noise Beommie makes is high and desperate. He'd had to wear it nearly the entire first week Jinri had been in the apartment, his body hyper-reactive to the kitten now rubbing her scent into the furniture and letting her tail flick against Beommie's heated skin. 

Youngjae had caught him pinning Jinri to the floor and humping against her ass and he'd been put in his crate with the cage on for days. Jinri had giggled the entire time.

So. Beommie pulls off of his cock. His hips twitch still and Jinri's irises narrow as she smiles. "Good dog. Sweet dreams, puppy." She stands up and leaves the living room without looking back. Beommie just throws himself back into his nest and tries to ignore his aching cock still trapped inside his sleep pants. He can feel his knot sitting just under his skin, begging for something hot and tight to cover it. Beommie finds his cat toy and chews on it despondently.

∆∆∆∆∆∆

Jinri had told on him because of course she did. 

She'd lied through her sweet little teeth and told Youngjae she'd caught him humping one of her skirts that Beommie had presumably stolen, nevermind that Jinri had been wearing the skirt when he'd gotten put in his crate. Didn't matter how much he'd whined and tried to explain, Youngjae just shushed him and got out his cage from the utility closet.

"It's for your own good Beommie," he'd soothed the puppy as he carefully slid off his leather collar, Beommie keening just a bit at the pressure coming off his cock. 

But Youngjae just picked up the metal cage and just as carefully picked up his puppies soft balls and tugged them into the ring. Then, quickly to stop Beommie from crying, pinched his pink little cock and tucked it into the ring to sit with the rest of him. Youngjae slid on the cage, soothed the puppy when he whined about the cold metal on his cock. He locked it with a small heart-shaped lock and slid the key into his pants pocket.

"No one's mad at you, puppy. This isn't a punishment." 

Beommie had whined and squirmed at the cold metal, and Youngjae had scratched his ears in apology after he'd tucked his puppy's cock back in his sleep pants. 

Beommie crawled into Youngjae's lap and tucked his face into his owner's neck. "Oh, I know, puppy, I'm sorry. Just for the day, okay?" He just whined and rubbed his face into Youngjae's neck. His cock already ached from the pressure and Beommie just wanted to rut against something until his knot swelled. 

Youngjae rubbed his lower back around his tail, which was thumping sadly on the couch. "I'm sure Jinri likes you, puppy. If you could calm down she would love to play with you like you want."

That was the problem, Beommie thought morosely. Jinri did like him.

**Author's Note:**

> theres another scene left to come but the fics technically complete without it so fuck it, posted.
> 
> follow me on twt @bttmbeom


End file.
